Love Boat
by Ronbun
Summary: A bunch of people get called up to do a "mission" and who knows what could happen on the ocean


**Okay, this is** **my first actual****fanfic****. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I would rather have ****Neji**

**X**

_**Love Boat**_

_Chapter I: The __Mission_

"Oh, and Kakashi before you go, can you bring Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Asuma, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Gai. Bring them back to the tower A.S.A.P."

"That's quite the list, Tsunade-sama. May I ask why you need them?? Asked Kakashi curiously.

"You ask too many questions, just get them, you'll find out soon enough." Tsunade then waved Kakashi out with her hand.

Kakashi nodded his head and walked out the door to get everyone, he wasn't going to start right away, Tsunade must've known that, hence why she called him in so early, Just so he wouldn't be late. 'Maybe I can catch up on some reading before I start.' Kakashi thought, then found a quiet place to sit down and read his orange book.

When Kakashi looked up from his novel, he found that the sun was already setting. 'Shit. I'd better go get those kids before Tsunade pounds me to the ground.'

'This might prove to be a challenge, finding all of those kids. Gai, Lee, Kurenai, and Asuma will be easy since they are always in the same place. Gai and Lee are always at the Dojo or the training grounds. And Kurenai and Asuma are always together, so, since it's evening they are probably out getting some ramen or dango. Where could the rest of them be though?'

Kakashi started towards Ichiraku's, as soon as he saw a blur of orange he knew who was there.

"Yo." A figure appeared behind Naruto.

"Please don't take my ramen!" Naruto yelled at him, before taking a look at his face. "Oh, Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei! What are you here for? Are you going to take me on some super secret S rank ninja mission? Or, even better, treat me to ramen?!"

"Tsunade is asking for all of Konoha 12 and their sensei's for… something. But I need you to round them all up." Kakashi's visible eye smiled.

"Hell no Kakashi-sensei! Baa-chan probably sent you to do it yourself hours ago!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted , facing away from Kakashi.

"Iruka might treat you to some Ramen if you do." Kakashi said with a bribing tone to his voice.

"Yosh! Who do I find first?!" Naruto asked eagerly.

"I'd start with Hinata, since she's been stand behind you, watching you, this entire time." Kakashi said, bored.

"Hinata-who? And why is she watching me?" Naruto started searching for this mysterious 'Hinata'.

Kakashi slapped his forehead. "You've known Hinata since you started in the academy, now go find her. And hopefully she can find her teammates too." With that Kakashi went off to find Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, and Lee.

"Yosh! Now to find this 'Hinata'… HINATA!" Naruto yelled, in his bluntness.

Hinata backed out from the tree she was hiding behind shyly. "Y-yes, n-naruto-k-kun?" Hinata asked turning red.

"Oh! Hinata! Tsunade-baa-chan is sending all of us on a mission! Round up your team, and head to the Hokage tower!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"O-ok-kay, n-Nar-rut-to-kun." Hinata stammered, but Naruto was long gone, running off to find the Konoha 12.

"Okay, well I'll just call them on my cellphone." Hinata quietly said to no one in particular. Hinata dialed a few numbers, and everything was set.

X

Everybody was eventually standing in Tsunade's office chattering up a storm. Hinata was talking to Shino and Kiba, while stealing glances at Naruto every so often. Sakura and Ino were arguing over Sasuke, while Sasuke was staring at something to the left. Lee and Gai seemed to be screaming about youth, while Neji and Tenten were hanging their heads in shame in a corner. Naruto was talking, or more so yelling, at all the sensei's, while nobody was paying attention to him. Kakashi was reading his book and Kurenai and Asuma seemed to be talking in a very close vicinity.

"QUIET!" Tsunade yelled.

"So what's the youthful mission Tsunade-sama? Rock Lee asked.

"The first yacht of Konoha has been built and we need it tested out. You know, make sure it's safe, so we decided it was best to send ninja's." Tsunade stated.

"What should we bring with us, Tsunade-sama?" Tenten questioned.

"You will be going on a ten day trip to lots of hot tropical places. It will be like a vacation. So naturally, you will need summer clothing, a swimsuit, and sleeping attire."

"When is this 'mission'?" Neji asked, drawing quotes in the air with his fingers around mission.

"Kotetsu and Izumo, two exceptional chuunin, will take you to Hama shi. That's where the port is. From there you guys are on your own. When you get back Kotetsu and Izumo will meet you at the port and take you home." Tsunade answered. "Now, are there any more questions? No. Good. Now, if I was you I would go home and pack because you leave at 5:30 tomorrow morning. And Kakashi, don't be late, and Naruto, no ramen breaks.

**X**

** Chapter 1! Hope you like it! Please review! But don't flame, that just makes me sad.**

_**-**__**Ronbun**__**-**_


End file.
